foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
The Venture Dome - Part Two
Premise Fencer, Cleo and the remaining cats try to survive the final legs of the Venture Dome to avoid landing in the Animal Shelter. Plot Fencer's voice recaps the events that happened from When He and Cleo was catnapped to when Foofur's group was about to be captured. As the Guard was about to capture Foofur's group while blowing the whistle, Vincent while plugging His ears claws the guard, takes the whistle, and tosses it at a studio's roof. He then tells Foofur's group to split up to find Fencer, and meet back in 10 minutes, while outrunning the guard. Inside the Venture Dome's Studio, The host says that in this phase, before going to the Insidious Island, Teams can trade players for players from another team but will be anonymous and one time only. (The players traded were Ferdinand of the Red Team, Quaver of the Yellow Team, Breve of the Green Team, Alexis of the Blue Team, and Lacey of the White Team.) the traded players go to a different team. (The Red Team's Fencer, Fermata and Quaver. The Yellow Team's Cleo, Alphonse and Lacey. The Green Team's Vinnie, Caesura and Alexis. The Blue Team's Viola, Ralph and Ferdinand. and the White Team's Rusty, Gliss and Breve) They now go to the Insidious Island where the Teams must dig the beach for boxes each containing keys, except five boxes (Four Contain Tickets to the S.S. Shipwreck, and one contains a note that says "You're Stranded!", meaning the team that opens it is out of the game.) Fencer says that this could be exhausting, as Foofur who is hiding sees Him and runs back. Soon, Foofur and the other dogs meet up and Foofur explains that Fencer is at Studio H, where the Venture Dome is filming and Louis says that There are Five Cats in Cages inside an Animal Control Truck. Vincent then says That He has a plan. but They might not like it. Inside Studio H, After the Island Stage is Done, and after some trades, as the White Team is eliminated as Rusty, Gliss, and Breve are taken in Cages. (The Red Team trades Quaver, The Yellow Team trades Cleo, The Green Team trades Caesura, and the Blue Team trades Ralph. meaning Cleo goes to the Red Team, Quaver in the Yellow Team, Green Team gets Ralph, and Blue Team gets Caesura.) Fencer is relieved that Cleo is safe as They hug. The Host then guides the Teams to the Sinister Shipwreck, where the teams go inside an Office where They search 360-lockbox wall for oxygen canisters and place them on Inflatable boats, to escape to the Fiendish Factory. The Yellow Team lost and were taken away, as the remaining team are to trade yet again. Outside Studio H, Hazel and Annabell who is hiding, see the Guy taking the Cat-filled Cages inside the truck and just as They get are about to rescue Them, They stop as they see the guy locking the truck. Back in Studio H, The teams don't trade, (meaning the Red Team is still Fencer, Cleo, and Fermata. The Green Team still has Vinnie, Ralph, and Alexis the Blue Team still has Viola, Caesura, and Ferdinand) as They go inside the Fiendish Factory where They must traverse a Cage Maze, Attach Telephone lines to the right outlets, and cut the correct alarm wires in the fastest time. when all three teams were done, a player from each team was out of the game for taking the longest time. They go through the ordeal, and afterwards, Fermata of the Red Team, Ralph of the Green Team, and Caesura of the Blue Team is out. as everyone else heads for the Tomorrow Terror. As the Stagehand takes three more to the animal control truck, just as He opens the door, He is attacked by Foofur's group as Vincent gets inside as He uses His claws to undo the cage locks freeing the cats, just as the stagehand tries to close the door, but doesn't close when Vincent places a rock to keep the door from closing, allowing the Cats to escape, as Vincent says that He'll need help to shut down this operation, Lacey agree since Ferdinand is still inside as Rusty is still worried about Alexis, as the Cat Pack offers to help. all the other cats refused, but changed their minds after Foofur and the dogs berate them for refusing to help fellow felines in need, as They go into Studio H. In the Final Round, The host says that it's every cat for themselves inside the Tomorrow Terror,(Representing the Future.) which the players must solve a three-digit code, (If the number becomes Red, it means the number and spot is wrong, if the number is yellow, it means the correct number is in the wrong spot, and if the number is green, it means its correct.) climb inside an office, to find a key, and locate electronics that would fill a bingo card within seven minutes. and those that fail would be sentence to the pound. After everything was over, Vinnie and Viola failed and were about to be caged, but Foofur and the others rush to the rescue and ruin the taping, as Vincent locates a tape that says "Not to be shown on TV" and plays it, showing that the Felines that don't survive would be sent to the pound, without informing their owners. Foofur and the others retrieve Fencer and Cleo as Vinnie with Viola and he Cat Pack make a run for it. as policemen arrest the TV Station Manager and host for multiple counts of animal cruelty and withholding the fact that losing felines would be sent to the pound. The next morning, The Felines who were in the game show watched TV in Foofur's Mansion as They celebrate seeing the people associated with the Venture Dome arrested as the Station is to be sold at auction. while in the Attic, The Kitten Pack and Fencer's kittens watched on a portable TV as Fencer's Kittens thanked Vincent for being a great help. while the Cats celebrated, Foofur watched as He weakly smiled. Foofur and the other dogs looked at the night sky as Foofur said that a new adventure is just beyond the horizon.